In recent years, a three-dimensional display technology attracts more and more attention, and a basic principle thereof is to make left and right eyes of a person respectively receive different images, and then image information is superimposed and regenerated by a brain, so as to achieve a three-dimensional effect.
The three-dimensional display technology is mainly divided into two implementation modes: a naked-eye type and a glass type, wherein, the glass-type three-dimensional display technology needs special glasses to be worn, which is inconvenient to carry, while the naked-eye type has no special requirements, so the naked-eye type three-dimensional display technology is more advantageous. A current implementation mode of a naked-eye type three-dimensional display is to mainly arrange a light-splitting device in front of a display panel, so as to make light for displaying a left-eye image and light for displaying a right-eye image enter a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively; for example, the light-splitting device mainly includes a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens.
With rapid development of the three-dimensional display technology, such a technology has also been rapidly applied in mobile handheld products. For a conventional virtual pixel, as shown in FIG. 1, each sub-pixel is defined by a gate line 11 extending along a horizontal direction and a data line 12 extending along a vertical direction, which intersect with each other; and a horizontal length a and a vertical length b of each sub-pixel meet a relational expression: a<b and a≠b/3; in this way, since the horizontal length of the sub-pixel level is less than the vertical length thereof, when a mobile handheld product is in a landscape mode for viewing 3D display, a pitch between adjacent sub-pixels is relatively large, an image resolution, especially an image resolution in a horizontal direction, is significantly decreased. Moreover, due to a too small continuous viewing angle, it is prone to have defects such as a crosstalk.